Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut
The Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut is a defunct green team alliance. History The Early Days Founded January 19, 2007 by Chef_Raekwon and Truhijo, ArGo (first alliance affiliation) was a small, close knit alliance with few strong members. During this period from January up until the transition in May, ArGo was not very active foreignly or militarily, primarily building upon Internal Affairs. Ruled by Chef_Raekwon in a authoritarian manner, ArGo grew to about over 300,000 strength before celebrating its first cabinet elections. Sworn in in its first elections in April were dma315 (Counselor of Order), Mr. Duffy (Counselor of Diplomacy), Norman173 (Counselor of Education), klndz3 (Counselor of Finance), and SupremeRuler (Counselor of War), with Truhijo (co-founder), serving as imperial adviser. It is during this time ArGo experienced its greatest activity and an official name change to "ArgoNaut." There was promise for ArGo, which had started to build ties with the Viridian Entente and the Tri-Color Federation, but that would soon be plagued by internal turmoil. Bank Deletion ArGo longed to be an economic power and to do so attempted to build banks, but due to a miscommunication in Nation Sitting, 4 of the top 5 ArGo nations were deleted for multiing, including Chef's. This prompted the initial power struggle of a nationless Chef and then strongest ruler Ownu, who was relied on to be the bank of ArGo singlehandedly. Chef's Wrath Later, an internal struggle led to the banishing of Truhijo, cofounder, and later, the expulsion of Ownu. The expulsion led to a debacle on Open World Forums questioning the reasons for expulsion. Chef requested military help in punishing Ownu from Egore, leader of the Viridian Entente, who proceeded to fill Ownu's war slots. However, after nuclear strike and four threads on Open World Forums, Chef was found to have wrongly expelled Ownu (the reason was never made public or cleared up) and ArGo's diplomatic ties were quickly cut. This lead to weeks of internal strife, ending with Chef Raekwon being banned from the game for hacking in May by admitting to stealing the passwords of alliance members (specifically Ownu) and planning to use them maliciously. Transition With Chef, the leader of Argo at the time, being banned from cybernations, the alliance had to act and ensure the future well being of the alliance. The man to take up this task was Truhijo, who began the process of preparing to create new forums, new charter, new government, and eventually to change from the previous AA of Argonaut to the AA still used today, the Democratic Republic of Argonaut. Truhijo spoke to all of the current Ministers at the time, to get them on side and to also get them to begin moving documents across to the new forums. On May 10, 2007, the Transition occurred, and Argo became a Democratic/Republic state. To take Argo into its new era, Truhijo was self appointed as President, therefore leader of the alliance. The 2nd in command, Prime Minister of the alliance was Norman173. The council was formed within a matter of days after problems of activity of Ministers and those who left. To be continued... Charter Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut Charter Preamble The Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut decalres itself a sovereign green team alliance on January 19, 2007 and we defend our rights to exist peacefully, defend ourselves both diplomatically and aggressively if attacked, engage in diplomatic bonds, and to wage offensive war if provoked. I. Membership A. Joining 1. Applicants must fill out an application for membership and sign their name, thereby agreeing to abide by this charter. 2. Applicants may not be members of any other alliance. 3. Applicants may not be on any other alliance's hitlist. 4. Applicants may not be engaged in a war at the time of application or during the application process. 5. Applicants should not have any suspicious aid. Internal Affairs will judge this on a case by case basis. 6. IA officers have a right to deny membership to any applicant for any reason listed or not listed depending upon the context and situation. 7. Upon admittance, members are admitted into the ArGo Academy and must pass the test within 10 days to become a full member. Exemptions from the Academy may be granted on rare occasion. 8. Nations under a predetermined Nation Strength must be on the green team. B. Leaving 1. Members may choose to leave the alliance and must do so by submitting a written resignation in the Resignation forum. 2. Members can be expelled from the alliance at any time by triumvirate due to, but not limited by: failure to follow charter, treason, disrespect, or any other reason deemed acceptable. 3. Members who are expelled must change their alliance affiliation and are no longer a part of the alliance and can also be punished by ZI or reparations. II. Government A. Triumvirate 1. The 3 members of the triumvirate are heads of the alliance. 2. They hold equal power and are the decision making body of the alliance. 3. The decision made by triumvirate requires a simple majority vote from the 3 members to be considered passed. 4. The triumvirate members are elected by the people during regular government elections. 5. If a member of the triumvirate shall resign from his position or a seat is vacated for any other reason, a replacement will be appointed by the consent of the other two triumvirates and at least two ministers, and the replacement will hold office until next elections. B. Ministers 1. The four ministers are the Cabinet of the alliance and consist of the Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Finance, and Minister of Defense (called Minister of War during war times). i. Minister of Internal Affairs - Minister is in charge of moderating forums and regulating membership within the alliance. The minister heads the ArGo academy and maintains the Alliance Database. ii. Minister of Foreign Affairs - Minister is in charge of the ambassadors and deals with diplomacy. He may not act on a foreign issue without the permission of triumvirate but may open diplomatic channels with foreign representatives in attempts to resolve issues. He manages the Embassies of ArGo. iii. Minister of Finance - Minister is in charge of all matters financial including but not limited to aid, trade, tech trading, donations, etc. within ArGo. He regulates the activity of banks within ArGo. iv. Minister of Defense/War - Minister is in charge of the military and maintaining proper defense for the nations of ArGo. During war time, he is responsible for coordinating and leading the ArGo military into battle. 2. The ministers hold equal power on general issues, but the respective minister holds jurisdiction within his own ministry; he is only outranked in his ministry by the triumvirate. 3. Ministers are elected by the people during regular government elections. 4. In the event that a minister resigns or a seat is vacated for any other reason, the seat will be replaced by a new appointee that is to be approved by 2 triumvirate members and at least 2 other ministers. C. Officers 1. Officers can be hired when necessary by Ministers to work in their respective ministries. 2. In order for a minister to hire an officer, he must post that he is hiring and applications must be submitted in order to be hired. 3. The minister must inform a member of the triumvirate that the officer is being hired and what his job is. Triumvirate can deny the hiring if he sees it unnecessary or as an act of corruption. 4. Officers work under the Ministers to assist them and are to follow orders from Ministers and/or Triumvirate. D. Intra-Alliance Assembly (IAA) 1. All members are part of the IAA, where they can make proposals and discuss government issues. 2. All officers are automatically members of the Senior IAA. 3. All former government officers are automatically members of the Senior IAA for one term of 2 months. 4. The Senior IAA does not need to vote for issues to pass. 5. If the Senior IAA finds a triumvirate action to be unfit for the alliance, a vote can be held and the triumvirate decision can be overturned by a majority vote. 6. The Senior IAA must vote in making amendments to charter or in hiring justices. 7. A member of the Senior IAA can be removed by the Senior IAA on a vote, the triumvirate, or the ministers for any reason seen fit, fair, and proper. 8. No member may be added to the Senior IAA during a Senior IAA voting session. E. Justices 1. The Chief Justice and other Executive Justices make up the Judicial core of the alliance and act as the high court of the alliance. 2. All justices must be nominated by triumvirate and then approved by the Senior IAA. 3. In handling disputes and cases regarding interpretation of the charter, the Judicial core must vote and in the event of a tie, the Chief Justice's vote acts as 2 votes to break the tie. 4. If members are in a dispute over anything and do not wish to file a complaint to the Triumvirate, they make take it to the Civil Court. 5. In handling civil cases, the Judicial core must find one party to be in the right and decide on a reasonable punishment or reward depending on the situation. This must be voted on. 6. Each justice holds 1 vote, except the Chief Justice, which has 2. 7. The Judicial core may deny the passage of a decision by the triumvirate by declaring it unconstitutional or against charter. 7. Each Justice holds a lifetime term unless he resigns or is impeached. III. Impeachment A. Triumvirate, Minister, or Justice 1. In order for a member of any of the above positions to be impeached, a trial must be held. 2. The Judicial core will preside over the impeachment process to ensure the trial is done fairly. They will set decision dates and deadlines for polls deciding the fate of the person in question. 3. Evidence of wrong doing or any other reason seen fit must be presented and evaluated. 4. In order to be impeached, 2 triumvirate members and 2 ministers must vote to impeach, or 2/3 of the Senior IAA must vote to impeach. IV. Elections A. General Elections 1. Elections for Triumvirate and Cabinet will take place every 2 months, which constitutes 1 term. 2. Prior to elections, there must a nomination period, where candidates for Triumvirate must be nominated once, seconded twice, and must accept the nomination. Candidates may run for both Triumvirate and one Minister position. 3. Each member holds 1 nomination and 2 seconds he may use for any member to be considered for Triumvirate. 4. Ministers must not be nominated and must only publicly declare their candidacy. 5. Triumvirate elections will take place prior to Minister elections. 7 days will be alloted for each election consecutively, making up 2 weeks of election time. 6. The first 4 days of each election will be time for campaigning, debating, etc. 7. The last 3 days will be for voting. In the event that a member will not be present during a time of voting, he may cast an absentee ballot in designated booth during the campaigning period. 8. Every member wields 3 votes for Triumvirate, 1 vote for each Minister position. 9. The winner(s) will be declared at the end of each voting period. In the event of a tie, there will be a runoff election between only the tied candidates. 10. All new members accepted into ArGo during elections will not be granted a vote in that said election cycle. V. Treaties A. Ratification 1. ArGo reserves the right to sign and cancel treaties. 2. In order for a treaty to go into effect, all 3 Triumvirate members must sign it. Ministers who are in support are welcome to sign it as well. 3. No treaty will be signed in a rush. Government and Senior IAA will be consulted for their opinions on the treaty before a triumvirate decision is to be made. B. Cancellation 1. In order for a treaty to be canceled, all three triumvirate members must agree to terminate the treaty. 2. Government and Senior IAA will be consulted for their opinions concerning a treaty cancellation before a triumvirate decision is to be made. VI. War A. Defensive War 1. ArGo will attempt to resolve all matters first diplomatically to avoid war. 2. In the event that ArGo is declared upon and diplomatic channels have been exhausted, ArGo will go to war in defense of itself. 3. The Minister of Defense becomes the Minister of War and, along with the triumvirate, are the commanders of the Military. B. Offensive War 1. ArGo will attempt to resolve all matters first diplomatically to avoid war. 2. In order for war to be declared, it must get a unanimous Triumvirate vote and at least 3 of 4 minister votes. 3. Government including Senior IAA will be consulted before a war decision is made. 4. The Minister of Defense becomes the Minister of War and, along with the triumvirate, are the commanders of the Military. C. Wars By Treaty 1. ArGo solemnly swears to uphold its treaties in regards to war by honoring the terms of all MDPs, MDoAPs, MADPs, and any other treaty with military terms. D. Nuclear Policy 1. During peace time and in tech raids, no nuclear weapons are to be used on any nation without the permission from the Minister of Defense or Triumvirate. 2. During war time, no nuclear weapons are to be used on any nation without the permission from the Minister of Defense or Triumvirate. 3. In the event that a nation is attacked with nuclear weapon, that nation may defend himself in nuclear war without the further consent. 4. In order for the alliance to be declared having an alliance wide nuclear war, the alliance must be in a state of war already and 2 of the Triumvirate and 2 of the Ministers must agree after consultation with other government. 5. If any nation is found to be disobeying this policy, disciplinary actions such as, but not limited to: warning, fining, expulsion, declaration as a nuclear rogue, etc. will be taken. VII. Spy and Tech Raid Policy A. Tech Raid Policy 1. Nations of ArGo are permitted to tech/land raid any nation that is unaligned, which is considered to be in an alliance affiliation of three members or less. 2. All other tech/land raid proposals must be approved by the Minister of Defense or a Triumvirate member. B. In-Game Spy Policy 1. Spying against ArGo is held on same grounds as declaring war upon ArGo and will be dealt with first diplomatically. 2. ArGo members are not to spy on aligned nations at any time without permission from the Minister of Defense or Triumvirate member. 3. Self spying on ArGo nations is technically illegal in game during war time and is therefore condemned by ArGo and will be dealt with on a case by case basis. 4. ArGo spy policy is subject to change and pardons may be granted by the Triumvirate. C. Espionage 1. Espionage such as, but not limited to: stealing of ArGo documents, releasing sensitive material, etc. will not be tolerated by ArGo and is considered treason. 2. These instances will be dealt with on a case by case basis and punishment will come from a decision by the Triumvirate and Judicial core. VIII. Other A. Exploiting 1. If a member is accused of exploiting a loophole in this charter that is not illegal by definition, that case will go to the Judicial core for review on whether the exploit was done with ill intentions. 2. Punishment will be decided by Judicial core on these matters. B. Use your brain 1. Just because it isn't in charter, doesn't mean you should do it. 2. Use your brain and think about whether the decision you are making is really a good idea and the effect of that on other people's opinions of you. IX. Amendments This charter can be amended with by a vote of 2 triumvirate, 2 ministers, and a majority in the Senior IAA. These amendments will be listed below. Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter with a formal written proposal. Signed into Effect on this day, 9 December 2007: PlasmoDesmata, the last President and Author Morey 2k7, the last Prime Minister and Editor CharlesinCharge, Minister of Internal Affairs and Editor Mr. Bill, Minister of Foreign Affairs and Editor Death3965, Minister of Defense and Editor Tanis230, Minister of Finance and Editor Government History Since the New Charter (Dec 25, 2007 – Present) ArGo Cabinet I (12/25/07 - 2/25/08) Triumvirate - Morey 2k7, Norman173, PlasmoDesmata Foreign Affairs - InfiniteWii Internal Affairs - CharlesinCharge Finance - Tanis230 Defense - Death3695 ArGo Cabinet II (2/25/08 - 4/25/08) Triumvirate - InfiniteWii, Morey 2k7, PlasmoDesmata Foreign Affairs - thewsamity Internal Affairs - Norman173 Finance - GopDrager Defense - GreeDy ArGo Cabinet III (4/25/08 - 6/25/08) Triumvirate - Cardsrock32 (Appointed 5/14/08), GopDrager (Resigned), Morey 2k7, PlasmoDesmata Foreign Affairs - titodafarmer Internal Affairs - CharlesinCharge Finance - Cardsrock (resigned), currently vacant Defense - Death3965 ArGo Cabinet IV (6/25/08 - Present) Triumvirate - Cardsrock32, Morey 2k7, PlasmoDesmata Foreign Affairs - GopDrager Internal Affairs - CharlesinCharge Finance - Black Knight Defense - dings1992 =Treaties= Founding Member of the United Jungle Accords Military Treaties Balkan Entente - MADP with Global Order of Darkness and Viridian Entente MADP with the Viridian Entente MDoAP with Sparta MDoAP with Ragnarok MDoAP with Grand Global Alliance MDP with Atlantic Shadow Confederation - Merged into Ragnarok MDP with the Global Order of Darkness MDP with the New Pacific Order ODOAP with Andromeda ODP/PIAT with the Mushroom Kingdom Protector of the Jade Confederacy Friendship Treaties NAP with Global United Nations See also *The May doctrine of ArgoNaut, the old charter. Category:Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut